Cartoon Network Schedule, April 2001
The block Primetime began on April 30. Big O premiered on Toonami on April 2. When Primetime began it had two hours of a different Cartoon Cartoon each day for a week from 8-10PM. The week of April 30, it was Dexter’s Laboratory. Weekdays * 6AM Captain Planet * 6:30AM Silverhawks * 7AM Cow and Chicken * 7:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 8AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 8:30AM Tiny Toon Adventures * 9AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 9:30AM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 10AM The Flintstones * 10:30AM Bugs and Daffy * 11AM Johnny Bravo * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Cow and Chicken * 1:30PM Johnny Bravo (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 2PM Tom and Jerry * 2:30PM Bugs and Daffy * 3PM Swat Kats * 3:30PM Thundercats * 4PM Sailor Moon * 4:30PM Gundam Wing * 5PM Dragon Ball Z * 5:30PM Big O (replaces Outlaw Star) * 6PM Tenchi Muyo * 6:30PM Superman: The Animated Series Monday-Thursday * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7:30PM The Powerpuff Girls (Scooby-Doo Where Are You starting April 30) (replaces Johnny Bravo) * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Dexter’s Laboratory starting April 30) (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 8:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 9PM Bugs and Daffy (Dexter’s Laboratory starting April 30) * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry (Dexter’s Laboratory starting April 30) * 10PM The Flintstones * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Bugs and Daffy starting April 30) (replaces The Powerpuff Girls) * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory (Tom and Jerry starting April 30) * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Big O (replaces Outlaw Star) * 1-2AM Acme Hour * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3AM Bugs and Daffy * 3:30AM Tom and Jerry * 4AM The Flintstones * 4:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid Friday - Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (7-11PM) - * 7-8PM Dexter’s Laboratory/Courage the Cowardly Dog * 8-9PM The Powerpuff Girls/Dexter’s Laboratory * 9PM Ed Edd n Eddy/Courage the Cowardly Dog/The Powerpuff Girls/Johnny Bravo * 9:30PM Ed Edd n Eddy/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Dexter’s Laboratory/Johnny Bravo * 10-11PM Courage the Cowardly Dog/Ed Edd n Eddy/The Powerpuff Girls * 11PM ToonHeads * 11:30PM Bob Clampett Show * 12AM Dragon Ball Z * 12:30AM Big O (replaces Outlaw Star) * 1-2AM Acme Hour * 2AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 3AM Bugs and Daffy * 3:30AM Tom and Jerry * 4AM The Flintstones * 4:30AM Scooby-Doo Show * 5AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 5:30AM Freakazoid Saturday * 6-8AM Boomerang * 8AM-12PM The Looney Tunes Show * 12PM The Flintstones * 12:30PM The Jetsons * 1PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 2PM New Scooby Mysteries * 2:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 3-6PM Marathon * 6PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 6:30PM The Powerpuff Girls * 7-9PM Cartoon Theatre * 9-11PM Acme Hour * 11PM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 11:30PM Dudley Do Right * 12AM The Flintstones * 12:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 1AM The Jetsons * 1:30AM Tom and Jerry * 2AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 2:30AM Dudley Do Right * 3-4AM Late Night Black and White * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 4:30AM Dudley Do Right * 5-6AM Small World Sunday * 6-10AM The Looney Tunes Show * 10AM-2PM Cartoon Theatre Double Feature * 2-3PM Mike, Lu & Og * 3-4PM Animaniacs * 4-5PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 5PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 5:30PM Courage the Cowardly Dog * 6PM Ed Edd n Eddy * 6:30PM Johnny Bravo * 7PM Sheep in the Big City * 7:30PM JBVO * 8PM Tom and Jerry * 8:30PM Chuck Jones Show (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 9PM Bob Clampett Show (replaces ToonHeads) * 9:30PM Tex Avery Show (replaces ToonHeads) * 10-11PM ToonHeads (replaces Bob Clampett Show and Tex Avery Show) * 11PM The Flintstones * 11:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 12AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 12:30AM O Canada * 1AM Droopy * 1:30AM Popeye * 2AM Ronin Warriors * 2:30AM Batman: The Animated Series * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle * 3:30AM Dudley Do Right * 4AM Scooby-Doo Movie * 5AM The Flintstones * 5:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You Category:Cartoon Network Schedules